Luz X Sombra
by gabyksgn17
Summary: Existe una leyenda que data desde siglos atrás, una de las familias más poderosas de un reino obtendrá poder absoluto de un continente o la paz eterna para su tierra y gente. La leyenda será llevada a cabo por una de las hijas de una prestigiosa familia de los reinos.
1. Contrastes

Luz X Sombra

Luz X Sombra

"Existe una leyenda que data desde siglos atrás, una de las familias más poderosas de un reino obtendrá poder absoluto de un continente o la paz eterna para su tierra y gente. La leyenda será llevada a cabo por una de las hijas de una prestigiosa familia de los reinos."

-es una niña- afirmo encantada una de las ayudantes que asistía al parto.

"La familia más poderosa de ese entonces, la familia que proseguía a la del rey. La posibilidad de que esta leyenda fuera real se hacía cada vez más evidente. En ese entonces todos los embarazos resultaban en hermosas y encantadoras niñas, cada una diferente y hermosa a su manera."

-hay algo extraño- pronuncio angustiada la partera- la pequeña no llora-susurro, asegurándose de que la madre no escuchara.

-este bebe es ciertamente diferente- irrumpió en la habitación uno de los grandes sabios que había enviado el rey al escuchar que estaba a punto de llegar al mundo la cuarta hija de la familia Walker-ella es la niña de la leyenda- se anticipó a los hechos al observar a la criatura adormilada en su cuna.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto una chica de la servidumbre- ella es igual a sus hermanas, con su cabellera rubia, como la del señor- intento excusar su intromisión.

-es hermosa, digna de la familia Walker- suspiro molesto- pero…- hizo una pausa- este bebe esta maldito- concluyo despreocupado.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso de mi hija?- pregunto la madre sentándose en la cama- que sea uno de los grandes sabios, no tiene derecho… a… decir eso de mi hija- jadeo la madre agotada.

-solo digo lo que hemos visto los grandes sabios- respondió el anciano utilizando su posición para excusar su mala educación- esta chica llevara a la guerra y miseria a este reino- concluyo anticipadamente.

-ella es solo una bebe, no puede hacerle daño a nadie- negó rotundamente la madre.

-él tiene razón cariño- apareció el padre entre la escolta del rey- esta niña esta maldita-concluyo avergonzado.

-no, eso no es cierto- siguió negando la madre, rechazaba todo pensamiento de que la recién nacida atrajera la desgracia al reino.

-no hay otra opción, la niña debe ser aniquilada en este preciso instante- concluyo el anciano, desvaino una daga y se acercó a la cuna junto a la cama-todo sea por el reino del gran señor- alzo los brazos con la daga sostenida firmemente.

-¡DETENGASE!- grito desconsolada la madre. El anciano se detuvo, asesinar a un bebe no era algo sencillo.

-hay otra opción, no es segura, pero podría funcionar- irrumpió en la habitación un segundo sabio con mas poder y edad sobre él que el primero- este bebe, su aura es algo confuso, como si no fuera una sola niña. Después de todo la leyenda dice que traerá paz o guerra, por lo que se podría decir que son dos niñas…- hizo una pausa acercándose a la cuna- y no una, dos niñas en un mismo cuerpo- sonrío encantado- lo que quiere decir que la mejor opción que tenemos es separar la paz de la guerra- el anciano coloco las manos sobre la recién nacida, pronunciando un par de frases en un idioma extraño y moviendo sus manos alrededor de la cuna separo a la luz de la oscuridad, a la prosperidad de la desgracia.

-la bebe…- cayo uno de la escolta del rey al piso- ya no es una… son… son… dos- observo horrorizado como la bebe se partía en dos.

-imposible- se acercó el padre a la cuna encontrándose con dos pequeñas, una de cabellera blanca y ojos color verde claro, al igual que el zafiro, sonriente observaba la habitación rebosante de alegría. Y otra pequeña a su lado, sollozando e inquieta, cabello negro oscuro y ojos azules apretados con fuerza.

-hay tienen, la luz y la oscuridad en su forma humana- concluyo el poderoso sabio abandonando la habitación llevándose al padre para hablar.

-son preciosas- exclamaron las sirvientas luego que recuperaran el aliento.

-como el gran sabio dijo…- hizo una pausa una sirvienta dudando de lo que estaba a punto de decir- son… la paz y la guerra encarnadas en su forma humana- concluyo tranquila al observar a la pequeña de cabello blanco sonreír.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD…- grito la madre rechazando aun la palabra del gran sabio- ellas no son la paz ni la guerra- apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos- son mis hijas… Y ESO NADIE LO VA A CAMBIAR- grito con lagrimas en los ojos- no me importa lo que digan, ellas no serán juzgadas por nadie en este mundo- se acercó hasta la cuna tomando a la pequeña de cabello negro en sus brazos- no tienes por qué llorar, aunque tu cabello sea negro y no inspires tranquilidad no significas que traerás la desgracia- acurruco a la bebe en sus brazos. Mientras que las sirvientas sonreían encantadas con la bebe de cabello blanco.

-no dejare que una leyenda marque la vida de mis hijas- abrazo cariñosamente a la bebe rechazada.

"Esa noche, contra toda probabilidad y rechazos de la madre a la idea de que sus hijas fueran la encarnación de una leyenda, se cumplió lo presupuestado, dando paso a una nueva era que seria llevada por una de sus dos hijas"

La familia Walker, pasó a ser una de las más admiradas por el nacimiento de una leyenda entre sus siete hijas. Se les llamo a la pequeña de cabello blanco "Ada" en honor a la tranquilidad que emanaba. Y a la pequeña de cabello oscuro como el cielo en una noche estrellada, se le nombro "Emilie" por su inquietud e intranquilidad o más bien por la "E" de "evil".

Se guiaron por el color de sus cabellos y personalidades para encasillarlas. A la pequeña Ada, se le nombro como "la luz de la nueva era" la pequeña que traería la prosperidad al pueblo. Como era de esperarse, era amada y defendida por todos. Y a su lado, la pequeña Emilie, catalogada como una "amenaza" para el reino y su gente, odiada incluso por su padre y destinada a permanecer tras la sombra de su contraparte, alimentándose de las migajas y bondades de su joven madre y hermanas.

**I.- Contrastes: **

-Ada… Ada- repetí jadeando- no deberías huir de tus obligaciones- le regañe al verla en el jardín, jugando con las flores.

-¿Emilie?- pronuncio girando hacia mi- solo quiero descansar, no me gusta que todos digan que debo ser la buena y tu la mala, esas palabras no me gustan nada- refunfuño cortando una rosa blanca del jardín.

-no deberías tomarte a pecho lo que dicen un par de viejos buenos para nada- pronuncie molesta, tome cuidadosamente mi vestido negro para bajar los escalones hacia el jardín.

-hermana, para ti es fácil, no debes lidiar con ellos- exclamo haciendo un puchero. Tomo la roza y la añadió a su hermoso vestido blanco. Es verdad, no tengo que lidiar con ellos, ya que a mi me enseña la servidumbre, pero debo lidiar con lo que dice la gente del pueblo.

-aunque sea difícil- le tome de la mano al llegar a su lado- si estas junto a mi, no debes preocuparte por lo que digan, tú solo debes creer en ti, Ada- le sonreí inocentemente.

-es verdad- apretó mi mano- estando juntas, seremos una sola al final- sonrío reanimada.

-así se habla, ahora apresúrate antes de que te encuentren en este lugar- le empuje cuidadosamente hacia las escaleras.

-eso no importa- suspiro al instante- después de todo, Emilie es la única que me puede encontrar- sonrío y corrió por las escaleras entrando a la mansión.

-Mañana cumplimos seis años- sonreí acercándome a las rosas- seis años de haber llegado a este mundo- acaricie los pétalos de una rosa floreciente.

Aunque nuestros rostros son similares y nos encanta estar una al lado de la otra, somos tratadas y vestidas de manera diferente. Mientras Ada es recibida siempre con una sonrisa y perdonada por cada una de sus travesuras, yo soy mirada como los cuervos que atacan las cosechas de maíz por el verano. Cuando vamos de la mano por los pasillos, la servidumbre nos obliga a caminar por separado y siempre detrás de Ada. No es que le tenga envidia ni que la odie, es solo que en ocasiones me gustaría que las personas me sonrieran y vieran como a Ada.

-Mamá, mamá- abrí la puerta de la habitación de mis padres- ¿estás despierta?- pregunte acercándome a la cama- Adele, me dijo que estabas enferma- (Adele: sirvienta a cargo del cuidado y educación de Emilie)- es por que te quedaste despierta hasta tarde conmigo, ¿fui la culpable de que enfermaras?- pregunte subiendo los pies a la cama. Mamá tomo de mi brazo cubriéndome con el cubrecama, ocultándome junto a ella.

-¿pero que cosas dices?- sonrío cariñosamente- mi amada Emi no puede haber sido la culpable de mi malestar- me abrazo con dulzura- esto es a causa de mi imprudencia- me acurruco junto a ella- solo necesito dormir un poco- cerro los ojos respirando tranquilamente. Cerré los ojos después de mamá, conciliando el sueño junto a ella.

Desperté sola en la habitación, mamá ya se ha levantado, acaricie mis ojos y estire mis brazos sobre la cabeza. ¿Dónde puede haber ido?

-señorita Emilie- abrió de golpe la puerta Adele asustándome- ya es hora de que valla a la biblioteca a estudiar junto con la señorita Ada- concluyo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-así que nos dejaran estar juntar hoy- susurre bajando de la cama- debería apresurarme- arregle mi vestido y cabello. Corrí por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca, que bien, podre estar con Ada sin que nadie nos regañe.

-voy a entrar- avise antes de abrir la puerta. Al observar me encontré con el joven Anthony leyendo un libro para Ada, que se encontraba sobre su regazo. Baje la cabeza al verlo y camine rápidamente para sentarme en una silla junto a la ventana, lo más lejos de Anthony y Ada. Tome un libro y comencé a leerlo desde donde había quedado la ultima vez.

-bien, sigamos desde donde nos habíamos quedado- pronuncio Anthony volviendo a su lectura.

-si- sonrío Ada encantada. Los observe luego de unos minutos, se veían tan alegres los dos, juntos. El joven Anthony ya tiene 10 años de edad y ya es todo un prodigio para su familia, es tan solo un honor para la nuestra que nos venga a visitar de vez en cuando. Su cabello es negro al igual que el mio, pero la gente no huye cuando lo ve llegar, es totalmente injusto. Sus ojos son verde esmeralda, por lo que les resulta llamativo a las personas. Siempre que nos visita esta junto a Ada o mis otras hermanas. No me le es permitido acercármele o hablarle. Por lo que siempre evito los lugares donde él se encuentra.

-achisss- estornudo Ada un poco mareada.

-señorita Ada, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Anthony preocupado.

-tengo frio- se quejo Ada acercándosele.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?- Anthony la abrazo cálidamente- su ropa es muy delgada- le susurro con dulzura. Mire a mi alrededor, mis ojos se posaron en una manta sobre la silla del escritorio. Me apresure a llevársela a Ada. La cubrí con ella, estoy preocupada, Ada siempre ha sido enfermiza. Ada me observo sonriente y luego afirmo la chaqueta de Anthony. Ella… esta fingiendo. Solo quiere estar cerca de él. Baje la vista, tome mi libro y deje la biblioteca. No sabía… no sabia que a Ada le gustara el joven Anthony, aunque también puede ser un capricho.

Ya de noche, me acosté primero y espere despierta a que Ada llegara a la habitación. Después de unos minutos ella se adentro en la habitación recostándose sobre su cama.

-lo siento, Ada- me levante de inmediato- no sabia que Anthony te gustara, lo que hice fue innecesario- me disculpe afectada por mi falta de sentido común.

-no me gusta- contesto Ada.

-¿Eh?- ¿Pero que…?- ¿entonces por qué finges ante él?- pregunte avergonzada.

-me parece divertido- contesto sonriente- quería saber porque todas las niñas del pueblo les gusta- sonrío poniéndose la pijama.

-para ser la buena- susurre- eres demasiado caprichosa- la observe fijamente.

-tienes razón- me dio la espalda. Di la vuelta y regrese a mi cama. O tal vez, solo le tengo envidia. Abrace mi almohada y cerré los ojos lentamente.

En otra parte de la casa…

-mañana nuestras pequeñas cumplirán seis años- celebro la madre encantada con la idea de que sus hijas estuvieran creciendo saludablemente- tendremos una hermosa fiesta- le aviso a su esposo.

-un año menos para que Ada se convierta en la luz para el pueblo- dijo el padre tomando una copa de vino.

-cierto, cierto, lo hará cuando cumpla dieciocho- sonrío tranquilamente la madre- cuando ella lo haga, Emilie podrá tener una vida fuera de la sombra de su contraparte- celebro encantada.

-Hmm…- contesto el hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué es eso de Hmmm…?- pregunto la mujer de cabellera castaña y mirada cariñosa-¿me estas ocultando algo?- pregunto insatisfecha.

-Emilie…- hizo una pausa el hombre tomando aire- ella… no llegara a esa edad- concluyo avergonzado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la mujer temblorosa-¿de qué hablas con que ella… no llegara a esa edad?- pregunto horrorizada.

-la única forma que Ada pueda ser feliz, es que Emilie sea infeliz- intento explicar el padre- si Emilie llora, Ada sonríe. Si ella se enferma, Ada goza de una buena salud. Por lo que si Emilie deja de existir, Ada podrá vivir sin problemas- concluyo apartando la mirada.

-dices, ¿Qué debemos sacrificar a Emilie por el bien de Ada?-pregunto demandante a lo que el hombre asintió- ni de broma, no dejare que una de ellas muera solo porque los viejos dicen que ellas pertenecen a la leyenda- se levanto la madre precipitadamente- y lo mismo va para las otras cinco- se precipito a la puerta y cerro de golpe.

-no dejare que ellos decidan el futuro de mis hijas- pensaba la mujer mientras recorría los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Ada y Emilie- esto es verdaderamente injusto, decidir la vida de una niñas solo por una estúpida leyenda- se adentro en la habitación, se sentó entre las dos camas y observo a sus hijas dormir angelicalmente- impediré que hagan con Ada lo que les conviene y que terminen con la vida de Emilie. Se los prometo, no dejare que nadie ponga una mano sobre ustedes- prometió en la oscuridad de la mansión ya dormida…

-ashiss- sentí a Ada estornudar, se cubrió el rostro con el cubrecama. La observe preocupada, en realidad está enferma. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Ada? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte en voz baja, ella no me respondió- siento no haberte creído, creo que estaba un poco celosa de la forma en que todos te protegen- comente débilmente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ada sin entender- si Emilie es mi hermana, creí que Emilie me conocía mejor que nadie- me acerque a su lado.

-lo siento, Ada- me disculpe sentándome sobre su cama. Ada se levanto precipitada y me golpeo en el rostro.

-Emilie, debería ser la única que cree en Ada- sollozo-Ada no es nada sin Emilie- alzo la voz, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Ada, perdóname- la abrase fuertemente, mi mejilla duele. Ada, lo siento.

-Emilie, quédate conmigo- me abrazo con fuerza, apretando mi pijama con sus dedos- no quiero que me separen de ti- sollozo débilmente, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Recosté a Ada a mi lado, la cubrí con la sabana. Acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, esta hirviendo. Lo siento, Ada no volveré a desconfiar de ti nunca más, no importa quién sea la luz o la sombra, para mí siempre serás simplemente Ada, mi hermana gemela. Me mantuve toda la noche cuidando de Ada, abrazándola dulcemente.

-Ada, Emilie- sentí gritar a Adele, abrí los ojos lentamente, pose la mano en la mejilla de Ada aun durmiendo, que bien, ya no tiene fiebre.

-Emilie, si su padre la encuentra junto a su hermana, será castigada- me recordó.

-lo sé, pero Ada tenía fiebre- le avise.

-¿fiebre?- se apresuró a tocar la frente de Ada- ¿se ha enfermado justo el día de su cumpleaños?- pregunto tomándole la temperatura.

-no, Emilie cuido de Ada toda la noche- le aviso Ada aun adormilada.

-¿eso es verdad?- me pregunto Adele. Asentí avergonzada, después de todo Adele da miedo.

-bien, es mejor que se vallan a desayunar y luego se terminen sus deberes antes de la fiesta de esta noche- nos ordeno Adele.

-bien- conteste animada- me voy primero- avise quitándome la pijama y vistiendo del negro habitual. Corrí por los pasillos hasta el jardín, corte una margarita y se la lleve a mamá aun dormida en su cama. Tome mi libro favorito de la biblioteca y corrí sonriente hasta el comedor a desayunar.

-buenos días- le sonreí a mis hermanas.

-buenos días- respondieron las mayores.

-Wow… estas muy animada hoy- se burlo Amelia (hermana mayor)- ¿Por qué será?- pregunto ocultando algo.

-bueno, era una sorpresa para a noche, pero no podemos esperar- comento ansiosa Lise- vamos, están en el jardín- me tomo de la mano antes que lograra morder mi pan.

-¿una sorpresa?- pregunte extrañada- ¿solo para mí?- pregunte extrañada.

-no, Sara y Helena fueron por Ada- me avisaron- ahora corre, ellos no se quedaran en el mismo sitio por siempre- ¿ellos?

Al llegar al jardín, me cubrieron los ojos.

-ven toca esto y dime que es…- tomo mi mano posándola sobre una piel, cabello sedoso y suave, es pequeño.

-es un animalito- dije segura.

-correcto- me destaparon los ojos al instante. Una especie de perros, más parecidos a un zorro. Con pelo café claro y algunas líneas negras en el cuello y sus dos colas.

-¿Qué son?- acaricie a uno de los cuatro zorritos.

-son acompañantes- sonrío Amelia- como los que acompañan a la escolta del rey, ellos las acompañaran a las dos- tome a uno y lo levante en dos pies.

-son lindos- sonreí. Los acompañantes, son criaturas amaestradas para cuidar y proteger a la escolta del rey. No son animales ni tampoco bestias. Pueden cambiar de forma en ocasiones y responden solo a las órdenes de sus amos. Eso quiere decir que ya no estaré sola. Sonríe dulcemente al sonido que hizo uno de ellos al acercárseme.

-Vaya, parece que ya no es sorpresa- comento jadeando Sara junto a Ada y Helena.

-Ada, mira, son acompañantes- le sonreí cariñosamente enseñándole a uno de los pequeños zorritos.

-ya veo- comento algo desanimada.

-tócalo, es realmente suave- sonreí. Ada contesto a mi petición y alzo la mano hasta el pequeño zorrito. En el momento en que su mano estuvo cerca, el pequeño zorrito le gruño y rasguño evitando que se acercara.

-Ada- Helena se le acerco preocupada- ¿estas bien?- pregunto observando la herida en su mano.

-no, no… no los quiero- sollozo Ada entre lágrimas.

-creo que fue una mala idea- comento papá desde la terraza- habrá que deshacerse de ellos- comento sin expresión.

-no- le grite- yo los quiero- me dirigí hacia papá- déjame quedarme con ellos- le rogué. Ya había ocurrido antes, por alguna razón los animales no quieren a Ada. Papá se ha deshecho de muchos porque han lastimado a Ada.

-¿Por qué debería dártelos?- pregunto papá en tono frio- no mereces conservarlos- lo observe tímidamente, al lado de papá estaba Anthony y su padre.

-yo… yo… obedeceré en todo- le intente convencer- nunca te he pedido nada- le recordé- solo déjame encargarme de ellos- baje la vista por respeto- te prometo no molestar- me arrodille. Papá ¿Por qué eres tan frio conmigo? ¿Por qué no me miras como a Ada?

-no tienes nada que yo quiera- papá dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-los conservara- interrumpió mamá- ese es mi regalo para ella- se dirigió a papá- Emilie ese será tu único regalo de cumpleaños- sonrío mamá- de todas formas, tú no quieres nada mas- concluyo dándome una dulce mirada.

-gracias- pronuncie aliviada.

-date prisa y dales un nombre a cada uno- me animo mamá.

-si- asentí reanimada. Debo pensar en cuatro nombres, elegir unos dignos para ustedes. Tome en brazos a los cuatro zorritos y corrí hacia la mi habitación.

-¿Emilie, no vas a desayunar?- me detuvo Adele a mitad del camino.

-no tengo hambre- la evadí al pasar- bien- cerré la puerta de la habitación con el picaporte-ya lo decidí- coloque a los cuatro zorritos sobre mi cama- se llamaran Joseph, Edgar, Christopher y Louis. Al igual que los antiguos reyes de este reino- reí dulcemente- hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, así que tendré que darles un baño- los afirme evitando que escaparan y me encerré en el baño.

-es una niña- afirmo encantada una de las ayudantes que asistía al parto.

"La familia más poderosa de ese entonces, la familia que proseguía a la del rey.

La posibilidad de que esta leyenda fuera real se hacía cada vez más evidente. En ese entonces todos los embarazos resultaban en hermosas y encantadoras niñas, cada una diferente y hermosa a su manera."

-hay algo extraño- pronuncio angustiada la partera- la pequeña no llora-susurro, asegurándose de que la madre no escuchara.

-este bebe es ciertamente diferente- irrumpió en la habitación uno de los grandes sabios que había enviado el rey al escuchar que estaba a punto de llegar al mundo la cuarta hija de la familia Walker-ella es la niña de la leyenda- se anticipó a los hechos al observar a la criatura adormilada en su cuna.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto una chica de la servidumbre- ella es igual a sus hermanas, con su cabellera rubia, como la del señor- intento excusar su intromisión.

-es hermosa, digna de la familia Walker- suspiro molesto- pero…- hizo una pausa- este bebe esta maldito- concluyo despreocupado.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso de mi hija?- pregunto la madre sentándose en la cama- que sea uno de los grandes sabios, no tiene derecho… a… decir eso de mi hija- jadeo la madre agotada.

-solo digo lo que hemos visto los grandes sabios- respondió el anciano utilizando su posición para excusar su mala educación- esta chica llevara a la guerra y miseria a este reino- concluyo anticipadamente.

-ella es solo una bebe, no puede hacerle daño a nadie- negó rotundamente la madre.

-él tiene razón cariño- apareció el padre entre la escolta del rey- esta niña esta maldita-concluyo avergonzado.

-no, eso no es cierto- siguió negando la madre, rechazaba todo pensamiento de que la recién nacida atrajera la desgracia al reino.

-no hay otra opción, la niña debe ser aniquilada en este preciso instante- concluyo el anciano, desvaino una daga y se acercó a la cuna junto a la cama-todo sea por el reino del gran señor- alzo los brazos con la daga sostenida firmemente.

-¡DETENGASE!- grito desconsolada la madre. El anciano se detuvo, asesinar a un bebe no era algo sencillo.

-hay otra opción, no es segura, pero podría funcionar- irrumpió en la habitación un segundo sabio con mas poder y edad sobre él que el primero- este bebe, su aura es algo confuso, como si no fuera una sola niña. Después de todo la leyenda dice que traerá paz o guerra, por lo que se podría decir que son dos niñas…- hizo una pausa acercándose a la cuna- y no una, dos niñas en un mismo cuerpo- sonrío encantado- lo que quiere decir que la mejor opción que tenemos es separar la paz de la guerra- el anciano coloco las manos sobre la recién nacida, pronunciando un par de frases en un idioma extraño y moviendo sus manos alrededor de la cuna separo a la luz de la oscuridad, a la prosperidad de la desgracia.

-la bebe…- cayo uno de la escolta del rey al piso- ya no es una… son… son… dos- observo horrorizado como la bebe se partía en dos.

-imposible- se acercó el padre a la cuna encontrándose con dos pequeñas, una de cabellera blanca y ojos color verde claro, al igual que el zafiro, sonriente observaba la habitación rebosante de alegría. Y otra pequeña a su lado, sollozando e inquieta, cabello negro oscuro y ojos azules apretados con fuerza.

-hay tienen, la luz y la oscuridad en su forma humana- concluyo el poderoso sabio abandonando la habitación llevándose al padre para hablar.

-son preciosas- exclamaron las sirvientas luego que recuperaran el aliento.

-como el gran sabio dijo…- hizo una pausa una sirvienta dudando de lo que estaba a punto de decir- son… la paz y la guerra encarnadas en su forma humana- concluyo tranquila al observar a la pequeña de cabello blanco sonreír.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD…- grito la madre rechazando aun la palabra del gran sabio- ellas no son la paz ni la guerra- apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos- son mis hijas… Y ESO NADIE LO VA A CAMBIAR- grito con lagrimas en los ojos- no me importa lo que digan, ellas no serán juzgadas por nadie en este mundo- se acercó hasta la cuna tomando a la pequeña de cabello negro en sus brazos- no tienes por qué llorar, aunque tu cabello sea negro y no inspires tranquilidad no significas que traerás la desgracia- acurruco a la bebe en sus brazos. Mientras que las sirvientas sonreían encantadas con la bebe de cabello blanco.

-no dejare que una leyenda marque la vida de mis hijas- abrazo cariñosamente a la bebe rechazada.

"Esa noche, contra toda probabilidad y rechazos de la madre a la idea de que sus hijas fueran la encarnación de una leyenda, se cumplió lo presupuestado, dando paso a una nueva era que seria llevada por una de sus dos hijas"

La familia Walker, pasó a ser una de las más admiradas por el nacimiento de una leyenda entre sus siete hijas. Se les llamo a la pequeña de cabello blanco "Ada" en honor a la tranquilidad que emanaba. Y a la pequeña de cabello oscuro como el cielo en una noche estrellada, se le nombro "Emilie" por su inquietud e intranquilidad o más bien por la "E" de "evil".

Se guiaron por el color de sus cabellos y personalidades para encasillarlas. A la pequeña Ada, se le nombro como "la luz de la nueva era" la pequeña que traería la prosperidad al pueblo. Como era de esperarse, era amada y defendida por todos. Y a su lado, la pequeña Emilie, catalogada como una "amenaza" para el reino y su gente, odiada incluso por su padre y destinada a permanecer tras la sombra de su contraparte, alimentándose de las migajas y bondades de su joven madre y hermanas.

**I.- Contrastes:**

-Ada… Ada- repetí jadeando- no deberías huir de tus obligaciones- le regañe al verla en el jardín, jugando con las flores.

-¿Emilie?- pronuncio girando hacia mi- solo quiero descansar, no me gusta que todos digan que debo ser la buena y tu la mala, esas palabras no me gustan nada- refunfuño cortando una rosa blanca del jardín.

-no deberías tomarte a pecho lo que dicen un par de viejos buenos para nada- pronuncie molesta, tome cuidadosamente mi vestido negro para bajar los escalones hacia el jardín.

-hermana, para ti es fácil, no debes lidiar con ellos- exclamo haciendo un puchero. Tomo la roza y la añadió a su hermoso vestido blanco. Es verdad, no tengo que lidiar con ellos, ya que a mi me enseña la servidumbre, pero debo lidiar con lo que dice la gente del pueblo.

-aunque sea difícil- le tome de la mano al llegar a su lado- si estas junto a mi, no debes preocuparte por lo que digan, tú solo debes creer en ti, Ada- le sonreí inocentemente.

-es verdad- apretó mi mano- estando juntas, seremos una sola al final- sonrío reanimada.

-así se habla, ahora apresúrate antes de que te encuentren en este lugar- le empuje cuidadosamente hacia las escaleras.

-eso no importa- suspiro al instante- después de todo, Emilie es la única que me puede encontrar- sonrío y corrió por las escaleras entrando a la mansión.

-Mañana cumplimos seis años- sonreí acercándome a las rosas- seis años de haber llegado a este mundo- acaricie los pétalos de una rosa floreciente.

Aunque nuestros rostros son similares y nos encanta estar una al lado de la otra, somos tratadas y vestidas de manera diferente. Mientras Ada es recibida siempre con una sonrisa y perdonada por cada una de sus travesuras, yo soy mirada como los cuervos que atacan las cosechas de maíz por el verano. Cuando vamos de la mano por los pasillos, la servidumbre nos obliga a caminar por separado y siempre detrás de Ada. No es que le tenga envidia ni que la odie, es solo que en ocasiones me gustaría que las personas me sonrieran y vieran como a Ada.

-Mamá, mamá- abrí la puerta de la habitación de mis padres- ¿estás despierta?- pregunte acercándome a la cama- Adele, me dijo que estabas enferma- (Adele: sirvienta a cargo del cuidado y educación de Emilie)- es por que te quedaste despierta hasta tarde conmigo, ¿fui la culpable de que enfermaras?- pregunte subiendo los pies a la cama. Mamá tomo de mi brazo cubriéndome con el cubrecama, ocultándome junto a ella.

-¿pero que cosas dices?- sonrío cariñosamente- mi amada Emi no puede haber sido la culpable de mi malestar- me abrazo con dulzura- esto es a causa de mi imprudencia- me acurruco junto a ella- solo necesito dormir un poco- cerro los ojos respirando tranquilamente. Cerré los ojos después de mamá, conciliando el sueño junto a ella.

Desperté sola en la habitación, mamá ya se ha levantado, acaricie mis ojos y estire mis brazos sobre la cabeza. ¿Dónde puede haber ido?

-señorita Emilie- abrió de golpe la puerta Adele asustándome- ya es hora de que valla a la biblioteca a estudiar junto con la señorita Ada- concluyo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-así que nos dejaran estar juntar hoy- susurre bajando de la cama- debería apresurarme- arregle mi vestido y cabello. Corrí por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca, que bien, podre estar con Ada sin que nadie nos regañe.

-voy a entrar- avise antes de abrir la puerta. Al observar me encontré con el joven Anthony leyendo un libro para Ada, que se encontraba sobre su regazo. Baje la cabeza al verlo y camine rápidamente para sentarme en una silla junto a la ventana, lo más lejos de Anthony y Ada. Tome un libro y comencé a leerlo desde donde había quedado la ultima vez.

-bien, sigamos desde donde nos habíamos quedado- pronuncio Anthony volviendo a su lectura.

-si- sonrío Ada encantada. Los observe luego de unos minutos, se veían tan alegres los dos, juntos. El joven Anthony ya tiene 10 años de edad y ya es todo un prodigio para su familia, es tan solo un honor para la nuestra que nos venga a visitar de vez en cuando. Su cabello es negro al igual que el mio, pero la gente no huye cuando lo ve llegar, es totalmente injusto. Sus ojos son verde esmeralda, por lo que les resulta llamativo a las personas. Siempre que nos visita esta junto a Ada o mis otras hermanas. No me le es permitido acercármele o hablarle. Por lo que siempre evito los lugares donde él se encuentra.

-achisss- estornudo Ada un poco mareada.

-señorita Ada, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Anthony preocupado.

-tengo frio- se quejo Ada acercándosele.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?- Anthony la abrazo cálidamente- su ropa es muy delgada- le susurro con dulzura. Mire a mi alrededor, mis ojos se posaron en una manta sobre la silla del escritorio. Me apresure a llevársela a Ada. La cubrí con ella, estoy preocupada, Ada siempre ha sido enfermiza. Ada me observo sonriente y luego afirmo la chaqueta de Anthony. Ella… esta fingiendo. Solo quiere estar cerca de él. Baje la vista, tome mi libro y deje la biblioteca. No sabía… no sabia que a Ada le gustara el joven Anthony, aunque también puede ser un capricho.

Ya de noche, me acosté primero y espere despierta a que Ada llegara a la habitación. Después de unos minutos ella se adentro en la habitación recostándose sobre su cama.

-lo siento, Ada- me levante de inmediato- no sabia que Anthony te gustara, lo que hice fue innecesario- me disculpe afectada por mi falta de sentido común.

-no me gusta- contesto Ada.

-¿Eh?- ¿Pero que…?- ¿entonces por qué finges ante él?- pregunte avergonzada.

-me parece divertido- contesto sonriente- quería saber porque todas las niñas del pueblo les gusta- sonrío poniéndose la pijama.

-para ser la buena- susurre- eres demasiado caprichosa- la observe fijamente.

-tienes razón- me dio la espalda. Di la vuelta y regrese a mi cama. O tal vez, solo le tengo envidia. Abrace mi almohada y cerré los ojos lentamente.

En otra parte de la casa…

-mañana nuestras pequeñas cumplirán seis años- celebro la madre encantada con la idea de que sus hijas estuvieran creciendo saludablemente- tendremos una hermosa fiesta- le aviso a su esposo.

-un año menos para que Ada se convierta en la luz para el pueblo- dijo el padre tomando una copa de vino.

-cierto, cierto, lo hará cuando cumpla dieciocho- sonrío tranquilamente la madre- cuando ella lo haga, Emilie podrá tener una vida fuera de la sombra de su contraparte- celebro encantada.

-Hmm…- contesto el hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué es eso de Hmmm…?- pregunto la mujer de cabellera castaña y mirada cariñosa-¿me estas ocultando algo?- pregunto insatisfecha.

-Emilie…- hizo una pausa el hombre tomando aire- ella… no llegara a esa edad- concluyo avergonzado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la mujer temblorosa-¿de qué hablas con que ella… no llegara a esa edad?- pregunto horrorizada.

-la única forma que Ada pueda ser feliz, es que Emilie sea infeliz- intento explicar el padre- si Emilie llora, Ada sonríe. Si ella se enferma, Ada goza de una buena salud. Por lo que si Emilie deja de existir, Ada podrá vivir sin problemas- concluyo apartando la mirada.

-dices, ¿Qué debemos sacrificar a Emilie por el bien de Ada?-pregunto demandante a lo que el hombre asintió- ni de broma, no dejare que una de ellas muera solo porque los viejos dicen que ellas pertenecen a la leyenda- se levanto la madre precipitadamente- y lo mismo va para las otras cinco- se precipito a la puerta y cerro de golpe.

-no dejare que ellos decidan el futuro de mis hijas- pensaba la mujer mientras recorría los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Ada y Emilie- esto es verdaderamente injusto, decidir la vida de una niñas solo por una estúpida leyenda- se adentro en la habitación, se sentó entre las dos camas y observo a sus hijas dormir angelicalmente- impediré que hagan con Ada lo que les conviene y que terminen con la vida de Emilie. Se los prometo, no dejare que nadie ponga una mano sobre ustedes- prometió en la oscuridad de la mansión ya dormida…

-ashiss- sentí a Ada estornudar, se cubrió el rostro con el cubrecama. La observe preocupada, en realidad está enferma. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Ada? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte en voz baja, ella no me respondió- siento no haberte creído, creo que estaba un poco celosa de la forma en que todos te protegen- comente débilmente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ada sin entender- si Emilie es mi hermana, creí que Emilie me conocía mejor que nadie- me acerque a su lado.

-lo siento, Ada- me disculpe sentándome sobre su cama. Ada se levanto precipitada y me golpeo en el rostro.

-Emilie, debería ser la única que cree en Ada- sollozo-Ada no es nada sin Emilie- alzo la voz, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Ada, perdóname- la abrase fuertemente, mi mejilla duele. Ada, lo siento.

-Emilie, quédate conmigo- me abrazo con fuerza, apretando mi pijama con sus dedos- no quiero que me separen de ti- sollozo débilmente, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Recosté a Ada a mi lado, la cubrí con la sabana. Acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, esta hirviendo. Lo siento, Ada no volveré a desconfiar de ti nunca más, no importa quién sea la luz o la sombra, para mí siempre serás simplemente Ada, mi hermana gemela. Me mantuve toda la noche cuidando de Ada, abrazándola dulcemente.

-Ada, Emilie- sentí gritar a Adele, abrí los ojos lentamente, pose la mano en la mejilla de Ada aun durmiendo, que bien, ya no tiene fiebre.

-Emilie, si su padre la encuentra junto a su hermana, será castigada- me recordó.

-lo sé, pero Ada tenía fiebre- le avise.

-¿fiebre?- se apresuró a tocar la frente de Ada- ¿se ha enfermado justo el día de su cumpleaños?- pregunto tomándole la temperatura.

-no, Emilie cuido de Ada toda la noche- le aviso Ada aun adormilada.

-¿eso es verdad?- me pregunto Adele. Asentí avergonzada, después de todo Adele da miedo.

-bien, es mejor que se vallan a desayunar y luego se terminen sus deberes antes de la fiesta de esta noche- nos ordeno Adele.

-bien- conteste animada- me voy primero- avise quitándome la pijama y vistiendo del negro habitual. Corrí por los pasillos hasta el jardín, corte una margarita y se la lleve a mamá aun dormida en su cama. Tome mi libro favorito de la biblioteca y corrí sonriente hasta el comedor a desayunar.

-buenos días- le sonreí a mis hermanas.

-buenos días- respondieron las mayores.

-Wow… estas muy animada hoy- se burlo Amelia (hermana mayor)- ¿Por qué será?- pregunto ocultando algo.

-bueno, era una sorpresa para a noche, pero no podemos esperar- comento ansiosa Lise- vamos, están en el jardín- me tomo de la mano antes que lograra morder mi pan.

-¿una sorpresa?- pregunte extrañada- ¿solo para mí?- pregunte extrañada.

-no, Sara y Helena fueron por Ada- me avisaron- ahora corre, ellos no se quedaran en el mismo sitio por siempre- ¿ellos?

Al llegar al jardín, me cubrieron los ojos.

-ven toca esto y dime que es…- tomo mi mano posándola sobre una piel, cabello sedoso y suave, es pequeño.

-es un animalito- dije segura.

-correcto- me destaparon los ojos al instante. Una especie de perros, más parecidos a un zorro. Con pelo café claro y algunas líneas negras en el cuello y sus dos colas.

-¿Qué son?- acaricie a uno de los cuatro zorritos.

-son acompañantes- sonrío Amelia- como los que acompañan a la escolta del rey, ellos las acompañaran a las dos- tome a uno y lo levante en dos pies.

-son lindos- sonreí. Los acompañantes, son criaturas amaestradas para cuidar y proteger a la escolta del rey. No son animales ni tampoco bestias. Pueden cambiar de forma en ocasiones y responden solo a las órdenes de sus amos. Eso quiere decir que ya no estaré sola. Sonríe dulcemente al sonido que hizo uno de ellos al acercárseme.

-Vaya, parece que ya no es sorpresa- comento jadeando Sara junto a Ada y Helena.

-Ada, mira, son acompañantes- le sonreí cariñosamente enseñándole a uno de los pequeños zorritos.

-ya veo- comento algo desanimada.

-tócalo, es realmente suave- sonreí. Ada contesto a mi petición y alzo la mano hasta el pequeño zorrito. En el momento en que su mano estuvo cerca, el pequeño zorrito le gruño y rasguño evitando que se acercara.

-Ada- Helena se le acerco preocupada- ¿estas bien?- pregunto observando la herida en su mano.

-no, no… no los quiero- sollozo Ada entre lágrimas.

-creo que fue una mala idea- comento papá desde la terraza- habrá que deshacerse de ellos- comento sin expresión.

-no- le grite- yo los quiero- me dirigí hacia papá- déjame quedarme con ellos- le rogué. Ya había ocurrido antes, por alguna razón los animales no quieren a Ada. Papá se ha deshecho de muchos porque han lastimado a Ada.

-¿Por qué debería dártelos?- pregunto papá en tono frio- no mereces conservarlos- lo observe tímidamente, al lado de papá estaba Anthony y su padre.

-yo… yo… obedeceré en todo- le intente convencer- nunca te he pedido nada- le recordé- solo déjame encargarme de ellos- baje la vista por respeto- te prometo no molestar- me arrodille. Papá ¿Por qué eres tan frio conmigo? ¿Por qué no me miras como a Ada?

-no tienes nada que yo quiera- papá dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

-los conservara- interrumpió mamá- ese es mi regalo para ella- se dirigió a papá- Emilie ese será tu único regalo de cumpleaños- sonrío mamá- de todas formas, tú no quieres nada mas- concluyo dándome una dulce mirada.

-gracias- pronuncie aliviada.

-date prisa y dales un nombre a cada uno- me animo mamá.

-si- asentí reanimada. Debo pensar en cuatro nombres, elegir unos dignos para ustedes. Tome en brazos a los cuatro zorritos y corrí hacia la mi habitación.

-¿Emilie, no vas a desayunar?- me detuvo Adele a mitad del camino.

-no tengo hambre- la evadí al pasar- bien- cerré la puerta de la habitación con el picaporte-ya lo decidí- coloque a los cuatro zorritos sobre mi cama- se llamaran Joseph, Edgar, Christopher y Louis. Al igual que los antiguos reyes de este reino- reí dulcemente- hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, así que tendré que darles un baño- los afirme evitando que escaparan y me encerré en el baño.


	2. Noche de Fiesta

Me vestí de rojo y me dirigí al gran salón donde estaban todos, lo invitados, mis hermanas y padres. Ada como siempre de blanco.

-Wow… se ve muy bien- observe el salón oculta tras una cortina- ¿tú qué dices Louis?- mis acompañantes nunca me dejaban sola, Louis contesto con una especie de maullido- sí, yo también pienso lo mismo- le sonreí- esta fiesta es solo para Ada, así que será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación o al jardín- salí de mi escondite - Emilie, no viene a arruinar la fiesta, es mejor dejar que Ada disfrute- me perdí entre los pasillos alumbrados con luz poco intensa, que dejaba muchos lugares con sombras.

-es verdad- recordé al ver los pasillos casi oscuros- cuando era pequeña podía cambiar la forma de las sombras- les comente a los pequeños zorritos- pero Adele siempre me regañaba cuando lo hacía- refunfuñe- me pregunto si aun puedo…- me detuve a observar mi propia sombra- jueguen conmigo- les hable a las sombras- como lo hacían cuando lloraba o me sentía sola- mi propia sombra se deformo completamente, tomando la forma de un hombre con sombrero. Las sombras de los zorritos se separaron de sus pies y corrieron hacia la pared.

-recuerdo que inventaba historias y las sombras las actuaban- recordé los teatros que hacia cuando tenía solamente cuatro años- eran muy divertidas- sonreí-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi habitación a jugar?- les invite, las sombras se adelantaron en dirección contraria a la que yo me dirigía- esperen, por ahí no es- las intente detener- hacia allá está la fiesta de Ada, no podemos jugar ahí- las seguí intentando detenerlas-esperen- les grite.

Las puertas del salón ya estaban cerradas, les perdí la pista desde debajo de la rejilla de la puerta. ¿Por qué vuelven a este lugar? ¿Por qué ya no me hablan? Logre ver a una pequeña sombra cruzando por encima de la puerta. Les dije que jugaríamos en mi habitación.

-ESPEREN- grite abriendo la puerta– les dije que ESPERARAN- grite desesperada. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con los rostros perplejos de los invitados.

-IDIOTA…- grito papá molesto- ¿Por qué interrumpes de esa forma?- pregunto demandante, da miedo-estábamos a punto de firmar el compromiso de Ada con Anthony- grito realmente molesto- ¿o también quieres arruinar eso?-

-¿arruinar?- susurre-¿compromiso?- apreté los puños- siempre echándome la culpa- apreté los dientes- ¿CREES QUE DESEO INTERFERIR CON TUS PLANES? ¿QUÉ ESTOY PENDIENTE DE LO QUE HACES?- le grite sin poder contenerme- YO NO DESEE SER ASI…NO PEDI VENIR A ESTE MUNDO- te odio, los odios a todos.

-Emilie- susurro mamá. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Las sombras, se están acumulando detrás de mí, están bastante inquietas.

-¿EMILIE?- grito Adele al ver la oscuridad a mi espalda. ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde van? Observe a las sombras desaparecer de mi lado y pasar por los pies de los invitados en dirección a mi padre. ¿Qué hacen?

-Basta, Emilie- me ordeno Sara.

-DETENTE- grito Ada. No soy yo, ellas no me escuchan. Papá retrocedió en el momento en que las sombras llegaron a sus pies. Una sombra se levanto por los aires, obstruyendo mi vista, sin dejar que viera el rostro de horror de mi padre.

-Basta- susurre- NO LES PEDI QUE LO MATARAN- les grite desesperadamente. Las sombras dudaron en un instante, retrocedieron un poco, pero antes de retroceder Ada se coloco frente a papá y con sus manos hacia las sombras las hizo desaparecer en el aire. Ada, destruyo las sombras, aunque ellas ya habían entendido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre quedo como la mala?

-Emilie- me llamo mamá-ven aquí- alzo la mano invitándome a acercarme. Le di la mano sin dudar y mamá me goleo en la mejilla- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO- grito. Acaricie mi mejilla, es la primera vez, que mamá me golpea.

-Emilie, no quería hacerlo, no quería arruinar la fiesta de Ada- baje la vista-ellos ya no escuchan lo que Emilie les dice, solo querían jugar-concluí.

-¿jugar?- pregunto papá secándose el sudor de la frente- llamas a eso ¿juego?- hizo una pausa- Adele- llamo.

-¿si señor?- contesto Adele.

-encierra a Emilie en las habitaciones del fondo, tiene prohibido salir por dos semanas- dicto papá.

Esas dos semanas, las dos semanas más largas de mi vida. Dos semanas ignorando las voces de las sombras que se disculpaban. Pero extrañamente mi sombra no aparecía, desde que Ada la destruyo frente a papá, no ha vuelto.

-bien, Emilie, hoy se acaba tu sentencia- me aviso Adele- no vuelvas a cometer ese tipo de tonterías- me sugirió, a lo que no conteste.

¿Por qué debo ser la oscuridad? ¿Por qué el simple pensamiento de algo oscuro debe ser malo? ¿Por qué debo permanecer en esta mansión? A claro, es por mamá.

-hey tú- me llamo una voz de un niño de unos ocho años.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunte sin expresión, las ansias de sonreír se habían ido hace mucho.

-soy Francisco Russell, primo cercano de Anthony- se presento.

-¿y que con eso?- pregunte extrañada. ¿Por qué esta persona se presenta ante mí?

-solo venia a pedirte que no sigas interfiriendo entre las relaciones de nuestras familias- dijo algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

-como si me importaran los negocios de papá- conteste distrayéndome con la vista del jardín.

-pues, la cosa es que, por tu culpa Anthony perdió su oportunidad de arreglar su matrimonio con la señorita Ada…-

-¿y que con eso?- pregunte haciendo un puchero.

-ESCUCHAME- grito enfadado- lo que digo es que ese acuerdo no se llevara a cabo y es todo tú culpa- hablo aceleradamente.

-no me malinterpretes, pero…- fingí sonreír-no entiendo porque debería sentirme culpable- intente permanecer serena.

-¿Eh? … es un total desperdicio hablar contigo- comento arto- con razón mi tío quiere a Anthony junto a Ada- comento despreocupado.

-los intereses de tu tío no son de mi incumbencia- le di la espalda. Me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán mis acompañantes? Camine por todos los pasillos, mirando cada habitación. No están. En la casa no están.

-me pregunto ¿Qué hará cuando se entere que uno de los sirvientes lo fue a vender al pueblo?- comento Adele en la cocina.

-no debe, es un secreto del señor- la izo callar otra de la servidumbre. Así que eso era, debo darme prisa. Joseph, Louis, Edgar, Christopher, voy por ustedes.

Al salir corriendo de la mansión choque inesperadamente con Anthony. Caí al suelo, le observe a los ojos sorprendida, me levante rápidamente y seguí con mi camino. Lo siento, joven Anthony, pero no se me permite hablarle.

Wow… el pueblo es demasiado grande, hay muchas personas, cubrí mi cabello con la capa. La gente huye al ver el color de mi cabello.

Camine entre la gente, caí de rodillas al piso empujada por un hombre.

-hey niña ten más cuidado- refunfuño molesto el hombre.

-¿de qué habla?- pregunte molesta- usted debería tener cuidado con la gente que transita por esta calle- le observe irritada.

-no puede ser- dijo el hombre sorprendido- eres esa niña- ¿esa niña?- la hija de los Walker que trae desgracia a este reino, eres EMILIE WALKER- grito mi nombre horrorizado.

-¿sabe mi nombre?- pregunte curiosa.

-¿EH? EMILIE ESTA AQUÍ- gritaron horrorizados los peatones, corriendo de mi- ¿Por qué la familia Walker la deja salir? A una criatura como ella deberían tenerla en un calabozo, no es como la señorita Ada- se lleno de rumores a mi alrededor- ¿no piensan en el mal que atrae esta niña a la ciudad?-¿mal?- deberían de haberla matado en cuanto nació- ¿muerte? Corrí evitando a la gente, intentando dejar esas palabras atrás. Lo sabía, lo sabía, no importa donde valla todos me tendrán miedo.

-jueguen, golpeen la manzana en la cabeza de este hombre y ganaran un acompañante- gritaba un hombre promocionando un juego de puntería.

-¿acompañante? ¿Podrá ser?- me escabullí entre la gente- ¿Louis?- llame al verlos a los cuatro en una jaula.

-eso no está bien señorita- se dirigió a mí el hombre- debe atravesar la manzana de la cabeza de ese hombre y ganara a un acompañante- me explico.

-pero esos acompañantes son míos- le intente explicar- son de mi propiedad- le asegure.

-lo siento, sin manzana atravesada no hay acompañante- afirmo decidido.

-pero no traigo dinero- le avise inocentemente.

-entonces no hay acompañantes, el siguiente- me ignoro completamente. Apreté los puños molesta.

-OI… ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?- le observe con desdén.

-solo una niñita engreída que no quiere pagar- me insulto malhumorado.

-¿engreída?- le observe maliciosamente- ¿eso es lo que piensas de Emilie Walker?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos-¿le teme a la oscuridad, señor apostador?- pregunte con voz profunda.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…- grito enseguida- Emilie Walker, Emilie Walker ME VA A MATAR…- grito despavorido el hombre chocando contra la gente mientras intentaba escapar.

-hombres, le temen a una niña de seis años- murmure irritada. Tome a mis cuatro zorritos y los lleve devuelta a casa.


	3. El Derrumbe

III.- **El Derrumbe:**

Unos dos años después de ese incidente…

Me vestí de verde claro, uno de los vestidos que mamá me hacía con sus propias manos, realmente hermosos.

Hace unos meses papá y Ada comenzaron a salir cada mañana a eso de las 6 am. Las tareas de Ada son básicamente proteger el reino; presentarse en hospitales del pueblo y de la armada para darle esperanzas a los enfermos y moribundos; asistir a todas las reuniones que se efectúen en el palacio incluyendo bailes y ceremonias de presentación. A nuestros escasos ocho años, ella ha sido invitada a más de ocho bailes y ha sido presentada ante la sociedad a muy temprana edad. Es poco el tiempo que pasamos juntas, por lo general solo hablamos cuando nos encontramos por los pasillos y ella pasa con una escolta hasta su habitación, desde la fiesta de nuestros seis años, nos separaron.

Hoy Ada debía ir al palacio a asistir a una reunión sobre las relaciones con los reinos vecinos y las exportaciones. He escuchado que al parecer están en una seria enemistad con uno de los reinos que esta al norte, una sola palabra mal interpretada y se podría desatar una batalla. Por la ingenuidad de la gente, Ada debe ocuparse de reparar las relaciones rotas, es posible que viaje a ese reino en un par de días.

Salí de casa a eso de las dos de la tarde, mamá estaba en el hospital haciéndose unos exámenes, dicen que su cuerpo esta algo débil y que es posible que deba pasar más en cama. Iré a buscarla a escondidas, los zorritos me acompañaran, solo debo apurarme para que pueda volver con ella en el carruaje. Para no ser descubierta por la guardia del palacio que da una ronda por el pueblo a esta hora, me coloque una capa que cubra mi cabellera, después de todo no es normal que en este reino las mujeres tengan este color de cabello, solo los hombres pertenecientes a la familia de Anthony tienen este color, las chicas se lo tiñen de rubio o castaño para verse mas radiantes.

Avance por las calles de la ciudad sin ser descubierta, hasta llegar al hospital. Me senté en las escaleras, la vida de una chica normal me parece llamativa. Las chicas de quince años ya asisten a bailes y conocen personas interesantes. ¿Podría tener algo de envidia?

Mamá salió del hospital y me reconoció de inmediato, di la vuelta y le sonreí.

-¿otra vez aquí?- pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-SIIII- le sonreí- ¡he venido a buscarte!-comente enérgica.

-como todas las semanas- suspiro- te meterás en problemas si papá llegara a verte dando vueltas por la cuidad, venga, vamos a casa-me ayudo a levantarme del piso.

-ok- conteste algo molesta por tener que regresar tan pronto.

"-Ayuda-" escuche un leve susurro en el aire. Esta voz no es humana, la reconocí de inmediato, este tono sin expresión.

-¿mmm?- emití deteniéndome mientras seguía a mamá.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto mamá al notar que no estaba a su lado.

-escuche…- alcance a decir al momento en que se escucho un enorme estruendo. Una ligera sacudida del suelo y un estruendo enorme a unas calles del hospital.

"-por aquí-" escuche nuevamente esa voz "-no resistirá por mucho tiempo-" sin pensarlo seguí el sonido de la voz.

A unas calles del hospital, un edificio se acababa de derrumbar, la gente se aglomeraba alrededor y mamá se había quedado atrás.

-se desplomo al instante- murmuraba la gente- ¿Qué pudo causar el derrumbe?- preguntaban- ¿será una especie de atentado contra el rey o algo?- logre escuchar.

"-necesita ayuda… no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo-" sentí la misma voz susurrante. Logre abrirme paso entre la gente, llegue al frente y encontré medio edificio en el suelo.

-Emilie- me llamo mamá desde lo lejos.

Note como las sombras retenían objetos sobre el piso, la estructura temblaba sobre el suelo, los grandes maderos casi cayendo eran afirmados por manos oscuras, se notaban perfectamente.

"-Ayuda…-" sin pensarlo, me acerque al lugar y con ayuda de la sombra de Edgar logre mover uno de los enormes maderos que obstaculizaba lo que antes era la entrada al edificio. Sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me adentre entre los escombros.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunte mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la abrazadora oscuridad que cubría el lugar.

"-Por aquí-" me llamo. Baje por un trozo de escalera que había caído entre dos desniveles.

-¿Dónde?- susurre al resbalar mientras bajaba. La estructura del edificio tenía grietas que las sombras no lograban cubrir, por lo que la luz logaba colarse hacia el interior.

"-en la habitación al fondo del pasillo-" me indico. No importaba si estaba muy cerca o a más de 10 metros, el volumen de su voz era el mismo.

Cruce lentamente el pasillo destruido, todas las tablas del piso estaban trisadas, un paso mal calculado y podría caer. Al llegar al umbral torcido de una puerta encontré a un niño tendido en el piso y una sombra afirmando un gran bloque de cemento sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

"-princesa, rápido-" pronuncio mientras el boque de cemento temblaba.

Rápidamente tome al niño en mis brazos, al moverlo note que estaba inconsciente.

"-deben darse prisa-" me advirtió dejando caer la pesada estructura de un golpe sobre el piso.

-cof…cof… vamos- susurre después de toser por el polvo que se había levantado.

"-te ayudare a salir-"pronuncio y acercándose velozmente a nosotros nos empujo hacia afuera, nos movió por los aires hasta que en un parpadeo logro sacarnos del edificio. Coloque mis pies sobre el suelo sorprendida de ya estar afuera y en un parpadeo el edificio se desplomo por completo.

-sorprendente- susurre sonriendo mientras miraba la sombra tomar forma en el aire.

-bruja- pronunciaron a mi espalda. Gire rápidamente encontrándome con la aterradora mirada de la multitud sobre mí. Miradas de absoluto repudio.

-¡bruja!- grito una mujer llorando en el piso-¡maldita, deja el cuerpo de mi hijo!- grito mostrándome la misma mirada de odio que mi padre me mostraba cada día, desde el momento en que nací.

"-princesa-" me llamo la sombra.

-¡maldita, la hija maldita de los Walker! DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA- grito conmocionando a la multitud. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sin pensarlo deje el cuerpo del pequeño en el suelo. Al tocar el frio piso, el niño abrió levemente los ojos.

-mamá- susurro el pequeño al despertar. Se intento levantar torpemente, me incline para darle una mano.

-NO LO TOQUES- grito la mujer- ven aquí, Tommy, sigue el sonido de mi voz- le llamo. El pequeño se levanto sin problemas y dando pasitos torpes llego al lado de su madre.

-¡Esa niña esta maldita!- grito un hombre que estaba en la segunda fila.

-¡LA SEÑORITA ADA NO DEBERIA TENER A UN SER TAN REPUGNANTE COMO HERMANA!- grito una mujer con los labios pintados de rojo intenso.

-¡no hace más que traernos desgracias!-¿eh?- ¡debería morir!-gritaron. Y así más y mas insultos dirigidos hacia mi fueron lanzados como pesadas rocas.

-¡MUERE!- grito un hombre empuñando una piedra y lanzándola con fuerza por los aires.

"-princesa-" …

Un ruido sordo se escucho cuando la multitud se quedo en completo silencio, la fría piedra golpeo mi cabeza.

-¿eh?-pronuncie sin entender nada.

Una segunda piedra choco contra mi brazo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué sus palaras duelen más que las piedras?

-¡que muera!- gritaron fervientemente y una lluvia de piedras y palos se lanzaron contra mí.

-duele- susurre al notar que mi frente sangraba.

"-princesa-" susurro la sombra.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo.

"-mi nombre es Kryam, princesa-"

-Kryam, que lindo nombre- susurre, una profunda oscuridad cubrió mis ojos, sentí como el cálido brazo de las sombras cubrían mi cuerpo. Que calido…

-¡Emilie!- sentí el grito desconsolado de alguien entre sollozos.

-¿mamá?-…


End file.
